


Plishka Pale

by sappel



Series: Wild Oats [2]
Category: Wild Oats (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappel/pseuds/sappel
Summary: Just a drabble a little later down the road.
Relationships: Maddie/Waitress
Series: Wild Oats [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683961





	Plishka Pale

"You know, the answer to your question is yes." 

"Hmmh?" The lines between Maddie's brows deepen a little. 

"The first question you asked me – actually the first words you ever said to me – do you remember?" 

Oh, that was a tricky question. Because while Maddie may be able to recall their first meeting, she isn't actually motivated to do so. She might just have behaved that tiny little bit too childish and out of — "Oh!" Her hands fall flat on the table. 

Nora smiles. Aware of the fact that she most likely looks like a dog in love with the sausage his mistress denies to give him. Totally cheesy. 

"You… you want to date me?" Maddie's voice climbs decidedly higher.


End file.
